Golden Hair
by I am Zelda
Summary: Damien and Pip were always best friends, two social outcasts who always had and always stayed together. But what happens when after years of friendship Damien suddenly becomes popular while Pip becomes more hated and jeered? What happens when deep friendship and love is severed and broken and can it ever be restored?


**Yay new story! This is a DIP story which is a pairing that I'm really fond of! This is just going to be a brief start to the story but after this the chapters will hopefully be longer. I hope anyone reading this will enjoy, I'm quite new to fanfiction writing so please don't be to harsh ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

It was snowing slightly that night and the frost ravaged down on the little town, casting an icy layer of wet mush to descend upon every paved surface. The slender figure limped weakly down the miserable path, it was late, darkness was quickly engulfing the sky despite the street lamp's vein struggle to dimly light the way.

The trudging figure groaned and whimpered in pain, staggering almost blindly as tears obscured his vision and bolts of pain shooted up his legs. It was really bad this time, they had spit and laughed and they had kicked and kicked over and over until he could scarcely breathe, until the irony tang of blood filled his mouth and his limbs ached so bad he could barely move them.

It always went the same way, usually after school they would corner him behind a building or away from the town, a big group too, they were all in on it, each one taking there turn to prey on their meek victim. This particular victim happened to be a boy named Pip who was , in all honesty, well used to the beatings by now but recently they had been getting much more brutal and viscous.

Pip had soft, golden hair which flowed down to just below his shoulders, right now however, it was dirty and tangled, a far cry from how his gentle locks were before. His face was bruised and blood smeared from being smashed into the hard ground and his elaborate clothes were torn and wet. His precious cap, the one his mother had gave to him, was lost somewhere in the scuffle and he suddenly felt more alone in the world then ever without it. It was one of the only things that he had left of her and now it was gone, cruelly ripped away from him by that sniggering fat ass, thrown carelessly into the muck, ruined and forgotten.

He was now sobbing quietly, the pain was just so bad and he was sure that he would not be able to walk for at least a week after this, it took him nearly fifteen minutes just to stand fully from his curled up position after they had left. He nearly slipped a few times on the icy ground but just about managed to keep his balance. He clutched his sides, partly to try to stay warm and partly to ease the stinging pain from numerous blows.

He felt so tired and heavy from the continues walking but he knew that he must get home, no matter what, his head was cast down, all his concentration spent on his footing. 'Just keep going, please just keep going, don't slip, don't slip, it will be over soon' Pip thought over and over, like a mantra circling over and over in his head.

Heavy, boot clad footsteps were suddenly heard from behind Pip and he quickly froze on the spot, convinced that it was one, if not all of the group back again. Terror struck Pip as an awful thought occurred to him, 'What if they are back to finish the job, what if they want to actually kill me tonight, oh god! I can't escape! I can barely walk!'.

Pip turned around slowly, his legs were like heavy blocks of cinder and he felt as if he might pass out. His large blue eyes were brimmed with tears as fear consumed his wrecked body. He saw, through a haze of tears, a tall dark silhouette who he didn't recognize not far from him, they were holding something in there hand and if Pip didn't know better he would almost say that it was his beloved cap.

Pip watched in slight fear as the dark figure slowly made his way towards him but when the figure stepped into the light of a nearby street lamp sudden recognition lit Pips delicate face..."Damien?"


End file.
